When interacting with a computer program, a user often needs to scroll new content items into view, such as text, images, and interactive icons comprising user interface (UI) elements. A scrollable user interface (UI) container is one that contains content that is too large to display at once, and scrolling is the operation that moves a subset of that content into view.
There are two common kinds of scrollable UI containers—continuous content, like a map, or ones that contain discrete items, like a list of text or image items. In the continuous content case, the user is typically able to pan around the content to any position they like. With discrete items, it is sometimes preferable for the user to only be able to scroll to fixed positions where discrete items are completely kept on-screen, e.g., an entire image or entire page of text, which, for example, may make for a better viewing experience, or may be needed for legal or other reasons.